Jimmy Waite
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sherbrooke, QC, CAN | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2010 }} Jimmy Waite (born April 15, 1969 in Sherbrooke, Quebec) is a former National Hockey League goaltender who is now playing in Europe. He was one of the most highly rated goalies in the late 1980s and many scouts believed he had the potential to become a star; unfortunately, the team that took him in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft (8th overall), the Chicago Blackhawks, was already deep in goal with both Ed Belfour and Dominik Hašek in their system. Waite never really caught on as a starting netminder and only played 106 NHL games, for Chicago, the San Jose Sharks and the Phoenix Coyotes. He played six years for ERC Ingolstadt in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Waite retired in 2010 after playing a game for the Nuremberg Ice Tigers. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T Svs Pct ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1986-87 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 50 2569 209 0 2 4.88 23 17 3 0 0.000 1987-88 Chicoutimi Sagueneens QMJHL 36 2000 150 0 0 4.50 0 0 0 0 0.000 1988-89 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 11 494 43 2 0 5.22 0 7 1 208 0.829 1988-89 Saginaw Hawks IHL 5 304 10 0 0 1.97 3 1 1 0 0.000 1989-90 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 4 183 14 0 0 4.59 2 0 0 78 0.848 1989-90 Indianapolis Ice IHL 54 3207 135 0 0 2.53 34 14 4 0 0.000 1990-91 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 1 60 2 0 0 2.00 1 0 0 26 0.929 1990-91 Indianapolis Ice IHL 49 2888 167 0 0 3.47 26 18 4 0 0.000 1991-92 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 17 877 54 1 0 3.69 4 7 4 293 0.844 1991-92 Hershey Bears AHL 11 631 44 1 0 4.18 6 4 1 311 0.876 1992-93 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 20 996 49 3 2 2.95 6 7 1 362 0.881 1993-94 San Jose Sharks NHL 15 697 50 2 0 4.30 3 7 0 269 0.843 1994-95 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 2 119 5 0 0 2.52 1 1 0 46 0.902 1994-95 Indianapolis Ice IHL 4 239 13 0 0 3.25 2 1 1 130 0.909 1995-96 Indianapolis Ice IHL 56 3157 179 5 0 3.40 28 18 6 1517 0.894 1995-96 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 1 31 0 0 0 0.00 0 0 0 8 1.000 1996-97 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 2 105 7 0 0 4.00 0 1 1 51 0.879 1996-97 Indianapolis Ice IHL 41 2450 112 5 4 2.74 22 15 4 1197 0.914 1997-98 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 17 793 28 1 1 2.12 5 6 1 322 0.913 1998-99 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 16 898 41 0 1 2.74 6 5 4 349 0.895 1998-99 Utah Grizzlies IHL 11 622 30 0 0 2.89 6 3 2 290 0.906 1998-99 Springfield Falcons AHL 8 483 19 0 0 2.36 3 4 1 203 0.914 1999-00 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 62 3461 176 7 6 3.05 20 37 4 1815 0.912 2000-01 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 43 2447 132 5 1 3.24 12 25 4 1180 0.899 2001-02 Essen Mosquitoes DEL 58 3290 166 0 3 3.03 0 0 0 1628 0.908 2002-03 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 52 3081 122 0 6 2.38 0 0 0 1215 0.908 2003-04 Ingolstadt ERC DEL 49 2794 93 0 8 2.00 0 0 0 1168 0.926 2004-05 Ingolstadt ERC DEL 42 2454 92 0 8 2.25 0 0 0 1071 0.921 2005-06 Ingolstadt ERC DEL 50 2935 108 0 5 2.21 0 0 0 1290 0.923 2007-08 Ingolstadt ERC DEL 51 3006 156 0 3 3.11 18 18 0 1397 0.900 2008-09 Ingolstadt ERC DEL 48 2875 133 0 1 2.78 17 21 0 1337 0.910 External links * * Category:Nuremberg Ice Tigers players Category:Retired in 2010 Category:Born in 1969 Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicoutimi Sagueneens alumni Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Indianapolis Ice players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:Moskitos Essen players